A question a day
by Lady Miata
Summary: just a column by Rita in the daily Prophet Book warning: It doesn’t follow the book, it’s correct till the fifth book, so albus is still alive and the hocruxes, never heard of them.
1. the request

Auther: LadyMiata

Owner of characters: JK Rowling, my birthday is coming up, won't you bye them and give them to me?

Disclaimer: I don't make money on this, I don't own the characters, but I do own…, oh right I own nothing.

Plot: I have no idea, just a column by Rita in the daily Prophet

Book warning: It doesn't follow the book, it's correct till the fifth book, so albus is still alive and the hocruxes, never heard of them.

* * *

10 years later

The request

It's the 10'Th anniversary of the end of what will always be described as the war of deception. And I find myself wondering, how the war victims are doing, and more precise, WHAT are they doing. Me, myself and I would like to know. So I presented the request of doing the column to the most important people in this interview. They are: Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Fred, George, Ronald, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore.  
When they saw each other emotions ran high, there was shouting and screaming, but when it calmed down a bit; I asked if I could do a column about them

Here is the conversation, it might seem strange but it is the only way I can write this column so bare with me:  
Harry Potter: To let people see who we are? You must think I'm really stupid.  
Albus Dumbledore: So people can hear my side of the story, I'm in.  
Harry Potter & Tom Riddle & Severus Snape: Oh, Shut up!  
Tom Riddle: I just lost the "Voldemort" status, I do not need it back  
Hermione Granger: We could show the people how we were misjudged  
Ronald Weasley: Yeah!  
Fred & George & Ginny Weasley: Shut up!  
Rita Sceeter: Now of course there will be talk of your deeds in the past, but what me, myself and I, and also the readers would like to hear about is the now, your jobs, your family, your free time. In short, who are you now?  
Fred & George Weasley: Business publicity!  
Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy: We don't need it!  
Severus Snape: we could let her do it….  
Tom Riddle: What?  
Severus Snape: but set limitations.  
Harry Potter: Sev you're a genius. All right, but only write the spoken words  
Draco Malfoy: And all of them.  
Severus Snape: Only one question at a time, so choose wisely.  
Neville Longbottom: and no lies  
Ginny Weasley: No prejudgments.  
Tom Riddle: and stay nice.  
Albus Dumbledore: No past  
Fred & George Weasley: Oh shut up, past is fine with us.  
Harry Potter: and don't make it all about me.  
Luna Lovegood: aren't we forgetting the most important thing?  
Harry Potter: Oh yeah...  
Harry Potter & Luna Lovegood & Fred & George & Ronald & Ginny Weasley & Neville Longbottom & Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape & Tom Riddle & Hermione Granger: NO QUICK QUOTES QUILL!  
Albus Dumbledore: Why not? It always says so nice things about m…  
Harry Potter & Luna Lovegood & Fred & George & Ronald & Ginny Weasley & Neville Longbottom & Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape & Tom Riddle & Hermione Granger: Shut up!

So there you have it dear readers, those are the rules and who knows maybe it shall grow, but for now, each day for the next 12 days you shall find an interview.

* * *

N/A: As I am not Rita I will not post it daily but I will regularly. If you have a question for the characters of Harry Potter, please put them in a message, and I shall try to get Rita to interview them. I am not a bad person but there are questions, that just have to wait.


	2. Ginny Weaslay

author: LadyMiata  
Owner of characters: JK Rowling, my birthday is coming up, won't you bye them and give them to me?  
Disclaimer: I don't make money on this, I don't own the characters, but I do own…, oh right I own nothing  
Plot: I have no idea, just a column by Rita in the daily Prophet  
Book warning: It doesn't follow the book, it's correct till the fifth book, so albus is still alive and the hocruxes, never heard of them.

* * *

10 years later

Ginny Weasley, What is going on here?  
Scene: Ginny Weasley and her daughter Martha, they are staring daggers at each other.  
Question: I had an other question in my mind but when I entered the room it was so tense so I tried to ask entirely off the record and for personal interest only, What is going on here? But Ginny Weasley took it as the one question so I am sorry about that.

Ginny Weasley: Well I am staring at my daughter waiting for an answer to why she did what she did, while my husband is at St Mungo's with our youngest daughter. The oldest is on the train to Hogwarts for his first year, the twins are at their grandmothers, how she loves the loves the 2 who are nothing like Fred and George, my second son is upstairs with one of the potter pack, and my second youngest daughter is sitting in front of me being exactly like Fred and George, trying to get away without punishment and I ask again, why did you give Lindsey a potion to turn her green?

Martha Lovegood: Oh mother, It was just a prank, how was I supposed to know she would turn into a plant?

Ginny Weasley: You gave her a polyjuice potion with a leaf of poison ivy, what did you expect, and who gave it to you anyway? Did your uncles Fred and George help you? It was their prank when I was 15 but even they wouldn't do it to a five year old, so who?

* * *

N/A: questions in messages, but please do review as well


	3. Neville Longbottom

Author: LadyMiata  
Owner of characters: JK Rowling, my birthday is coming up, won't you bye them and give them to me?  
Disclaimer: I don't make money on this, I don't own the characters, but I do own…, oh right I own nothing.  
Plot: I have no idea, just a column by Rita in the daily Prophet  
Book warning: It doesn't follow the book, it's correct till the fifth book, so albus is still alive and the hocruxes, never heard of them.

* * *

10 years later

Neville Longbottom, what happened to your daughter Lindsey?

Scene: father and daughter are sitting in an ice parlour. Neville Longbottom is looking a bit worried, and daughter is eating an ice-cream  
Question: After the interview with Ginny Weasley I immediately searched for the father wondering what his view of the story was so I asked: What happened to your daughter?

Neville Longbottom: Well my daughter is green with flaming red hair, equally red eyes, and lips, while this morning she woke up as a girl with brownish red hair, brown eyes and pink lips, but her 1 year older sister thought it funny to make her green. HA! Ginny will deal with her and our other children will be wise enough to stay out of her way, as will I. Anyway, the healers tell me it's permanent because she is still too young. As a five-year old her magic won't fight the potions yet, so instead of lasting a few days, it will last a lifetime. But I knew that already I just went to get out of the house.

Lindsey Longbottom: Don't worry dad, mum won't kill her, and besides I don't mind, I like my new look. It's great.

Neville Longbottom: you do look adorable right now, but your sister did a bad thing. Now eat up, daddy needs to talk to uncle Harry before going to the plantation.

* * *

N/A: questions in messages, but please do review as well


	4. Luna lovegood

Author: LadyMiata  
Owner of characters: JK Rowling, my birthday is coming up, won't you bye them and give them to me?  
Disclaimer: I don't make money on this, I don't own the characters, but I do own…, oh right I own nothing.  
Plot: I have no idea, just a column by Rita in the daily Prophet  
Book warning: It doesn't follow the book, it's correct till the fifth book, so Albus is still alive and the hocruxes, never heard of them.

* * *

10 years later

Luna Lovegood, What are you doing?

Scene: fashion designer Luna Lovegood is drawing a very pretty dress, and is looking very pleased about it.  
Question: What are you doing, today? Working on your newest collection?

Luna Lovegood: what this, no, no, I'm just sketching my second wedding dress, and no Harry and I didn't split up, he just proposed again, well who can blame him. I mean our first wedding was a disaster, Molly insulted me for stealing Harry away from Ginny, so Ginny had to petrify her, Ron then insulted me too then Ginny for petrifying her mother, Harry just stunned him, then Hermione called Harry evil for stunning his best friend, Charley stunned her. Dumbledore then tried to stop the whole thing, saying we needed to kill Tom before it was too late, the bastard, and that Harry would need his friends. I stunned him, shocking everyone, and the Weasley twin took that as their queue to petrify everybody, so everyone had to watch the ceremony unable to move. At least we weren't stunned. I have to admit it was funny almost as funny as the twins being born in 2 different years. Anyway I need to finish this fast I have a collection to make as well, or maybe… I could make a line of wedding dresses, after all, I am a fashion designer.

* * *

N/A: questions in messages, but please do review as well. Still no reviews that is sort of depressing a bit, how am I supposed to know if you like it?


End file.
